Come After The Storm
by Pyrogoeth
Summary: Delic and Izaya are in bed, and it's storming outside. Can the number one host of Ikebukuro distract the infamous Orihara Izaya from his Astraphobia? Delizaya. Smut. One-shot.


**Title:** Come After The Storm.  
**Series**: Durarara!  
**Pairing:** Delizaya.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Prompt:** Imagine your OTP laying in bed tangled up in each other and the sheets, watching the rain hit the window while it's storming outside.

xxxx

**A/N:** Oh what? Two one-shots in a day? How silly of me.

I love how I started this with fluff in mind and it quickly turned into rough sex. Huh.

Also the title? Fuck the title. I didn't know what to name it, but fuck I am hilariously clever.

...You'll understand later.

Until then! Please, enjoy.

xxxx

The informant lay close to the host, his legs tangled around the blonde's as he tucked his head under the man's chin; Trying to concentrate on the soothing hand on his back, rubbing his naked skin to try and comfort him. There was another crash of thunder and the informant jumped, causing the host's arms to wrap tighter around the man's thin body- The informant trembling slightly as he hid his face in the blonde's shoulder.

The host sighed softly, burying his nose in the raven's hair as another clash of thunder made the other yelp- Slim fingers digging into the skin of his lover's back.

"Sorry, babe." Delic murmured, nuzzling against Izaya's hair. "I should have remembered that there was supposed to be a storm tonight." Izaya huffed quietly, though the arms around the host tightened slightly as the informant pressed his body closer.

It was unfortunate that neither had remembered, their minds far too in-tuned with the pleasure they had been feeling only half and hour ago; Their sweaty skin sliding against one another as the Informant bounced on his lap, his face flushed with arousal as he gasped and moaned each time the host thrust up to meet his descent- Hands firmly grasping the lithe man's hips as he buried himself to the hilt inside the raven's heat.

It was only after they had both came that the rain had gathered intensity, followed quickly by bursts of thunder that rocked Izaya's entire flat and left the man clinging to Delic in fear. Truthfully, Delic found that when Izaya was suffering through his Astraphobia he was quite adorable; But last time he told the informant this the other had smacked him in the face with a pillow and called him a sadist.

Okay sure, he was a _bit_ of a sadist. But just barely.

Okay, that was a lie.

Looking down at the informant now, Delic gently ran his finger's through the other's hair; Trying to sooth the man even slightly. It didn't take him long, but Delic soon thought of a plan. He smirked into the raven's hair as he reached behind him, hands moving to cup the other's plump ass- Making the informant jerk in surprise.

"Del-!"

"I'm trying to distract you, sweetheart." Delic stated calmly as he continued to massage those fleshy globes, feeling Izaya's face heat up as the other pressed it against his neck. Chuckling lowly, he suddenly gripped the raven's hips and flipped him over onto his stomach; Earning a small squawk of shock from Izaya. Humming, Delic raised the other's ass so he was face to face with it; Eyes focused on that taut, rosy hole sitting directly between those ripe cheeks that demanded Delic's attention every time the informant walked in front of him.

Licking his lips, he leaned forwards and nipped playfully at the plump flesh; Earning a jerk from the man who's hips he was holding in a vice, making sure he didn't try to scurry away. Licking the red marks his tongue made, he felt Izaya shiver as he continued to litter the other's buttocks with bite marks and hickies; Only to pull away and give it a swift slap.

"Mm!" Izaya muffled a groan, back arching as he tried to move away from Delic again; Only for the host to chuckle and yank him back. The host continued briskly slapping down on the other's ass, enjoying watching when the flesh bounced slightly with each hit. The informant was trembling, biting his hand as low moans escaped his lips despite his efforts to muffle them.

Chuckling, Delic finally stopped his assault on the other's bottom; The skin red, sore, and warm to the touch. Delic rubbed the fleshy globes gently, soothing the other without words. Finally his eyes went back to the taut hole and he licked his lips, leaning closer.

Izaya jerked when he felt the other's face so close to the most intimate place on his body, flushing and reaching back to shove at Delic's head. "What are yo-!"

His words were cut off when he felt something hot and wet lap at his hole, making his body twitch and for a shudder to run through him. It was a strange, foreign sensation; But it was strangely arousing at the same time. He moaned lowly as Delic continued to run his tongue over and around the informant's now tight anal ring, Izaya's body trembling slightly as he bit down on the quilt; Muffling his embarrassing sounds.

"Don't hide your voice, Izaya~ I _want_ to hear you." Delic purred, pulling back for a moment to reprimand the other before going back to work; Fingers pulling the other's cheeks apart as far as he could so he could reach deeper, pointing his tongue before pressing it inside teasingly- Enjoying how Izaya gasped as he licked the raven's walls, relaxing the flexing muscle. He suddenly sucked hard, making the informant arch his back; Face crimson.

"N-Nhh! Delic!"

Pulling back for a moment he licked his lips, before turning the informant around again; A small yelp coming from the raven as he threw an arm over his face to try and hide it, though his arousal showed somewhere a little more... Obvious.

Delic smirked as he put Izaya's legs around his waist, the latter immediately tightening their hold around him before he suddenly flipped onto his back; Earning himself a loud yelp from Izaya as he followed, his momentum making him fall onto Delic's chest- Only to look up and glare at the blonde man when the other started chuckling.

"-...Hey now~" Delic purred, rolling his hips up against Izaya's; Reaching between them to gently grasp both of their erections, stroking them slowly. "Don't give me that look, I'm doing this to help you."

Izaya's glare slowly dissolved, a moan leaving him as he rocked his hips up into Delic's hand; Making the other hiss quietly. The host then reached behind Izaya with his free hand, fingers sliding down the other's back before his fingers gently pushed at the raven's entrance; Earning himself a glare from the smaller man. "_Delic_..."

"Shhh, babe~" Delic chuckled, reaching up and gently cupping the informant's cheek. "It won't hurt, you're still pretty loose from earlier." He leaned up, gently pecking the raven on the lips.

Though he was slow to do so, Izaya eventually responded; And soon their tongues were battling for dominance.

Delic made sure the other was completely concentrated on the battle, one magenta eye cracking open to watch the other's flushed face as they kissed before he suddenly and abruptly plunged two fingers deep into Izaya's entrance.

The information broker froze, pain-filled tears dotting his eyes as he gritted his teeth; The pain from his backside burning through him. "De...lic..!"

Delic chuckled at the other's pained expression, leaning up to lick away the small tracks of tears that were dripping from the man's eyes. Smirking, he started moving his fingers; Ignoring the way the raven tried to get away, and instead simply forcing Izaya's head down against his neck and putting a secure arm around the other's waist. Izaya still bit and scratched, but Delic returned the favor; Biting hard into the other's shoulder until he could taste copper and got another pained groan from the man on his chest. He sucked on the spot gently, lapping at it almost apologetically as he continued to move his fingers in and out of Izaya's ass- Scissoring the man as he did.

Soon enough he felt like he had stretched the other enough and let him up, the informant immediately slapping him across the face- Only succeeding in making the host give the other a feral growl as he grinned up at him.

Delic moved suddenly, lifting Izaya up by the hips as he aligned his cock with the other's entrance. He watched as Izaya's eyes widened and grinned as he simply let go of the other, hot walls abruptly surrounding his length as the force of Izaya's downward motion forced his cock almost all the way inside of the lithe man.

Izaya jerked, arching his back as he gritted his teeth; More tears slipping down his cheeks as he clawed at Delic's chest in respite. Delic only purred, grabbing the other's hips and thrusting up hard inside of that delicious heat until he was in to the hilt. Moaning lowly, Delic looked up at the other; Reaching up to grip the back of Izaya's hair and yank it back.

"_Move._"

That's all it took for Izaya to slowly start moving his body up and down on Delic's length, small gasps and moans leaving the informant's lips as he started moving faster.

It wasn't fast enough.

"A-ah!"

Letting go of Izaya's hair, Delic gripped his hips tightly; Suddenly thrusting up to meet the informant's descent, the man above him to moan loudly and making Delic grin. He started a nearly brutal pace, thrusting up into Izaya mercilessly until the raven was a little more that a moaning puddle of arousal as he continued to bounce on the blonde's cock- The host long since located the other's prostate and started to abuse it accordingly, the head of his cock slamming into the bundle of nerves with each thrust.

Delic suddenly flipped them over as he felt his climax approaching, forcing Izaya onto his back before he gripped the man's thighs and pushed his knees near his ears; Continuing to drill into Izaya with a growl.

"D-Delic! Nngh!" Izaya gasped, making Delic smirk as he leaned closer; The pair exchanging sloppy kisses as the blonde's thrusts slowed down for a moment.

"A-ahn... Izaya... I love you, fuck..." Delic moaned into the other's mouth, the raven returning the moan when one of Delic's hands let go of the man's thigh and when to Izaya's cock; Stroking it along with his thrusts.

Sure enough, Izaya soon started to moan with abandon; Staring up at Delic with a dazed, pleasure filled expression on his face- Biting his lip now and then at a particularly hard thrust.

"Delic!" Izaya came suddenly, the peak simply slamming into him as the head of Delic's cock bumped his prostate once more and he tensed; Hearing Delic's moan as he tightened around the thick length inside of him, spilling all over his and Delic's stomachs.

Delic pulled out abruptly, vicious stroking his cock as he moved until he was closer to Izaya's face; Watching him ride out the after-grow of his orgasm. Izaya, noticing what the host wanted, opened his mouth.

Delic came with a growl of Izaya's name, his cum spurting onto the informant's face, tongue, and neck.

Licking his lips at the sight below him, he pulled back as he watched Izaya swallow what had landed in his mouth; Smirking as he helped the other clean up by wiping his cum off with his fingers and letting Izaya lick the salty substance away.

Soon enough he was clean, and Delic laid down next to the informant, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and snuggled close to the other; Burying his face in the man's neck and enjoying the silence for a moment- Only to chuckle softly into the other's skin.

"What is it?"

"Did you notice, Izaya?"

Izaya was silent for a moment, then glanced over his shoulder; Eyebrow raised questioningly. "Notice what?"

"The storm lifted a while ago."

xxxx

**A/N:** Please read and review!


End file.
